Birthday Surprises
by hyacinthian
Summary: Piper gets an unexpected present when P3 has to be sold on her birthday. [PiperLeo]


Piper threw her hands in the air as she sighed exasperatedly. P3 was now delving her deep into debt. Ever since the new nightclub, Queen B, opened, she had lost her customers. Her realtor was going to try to sell it tomorrow.  
  
"Great. P3 gets sold on my birthday. Dammit."  
  
Leo orbed in quietly. He didn't want to disturb her. Piper was troubled but it'd all be settled soon. He had planned the perfect day. His current argument with the Elders had been about not being called off tomorrow and the fruits of his labor paid off. He orbed upstairs and waited a few minutes before seeing his tired wife fall asleep walking upstairs. Being the loving husband he was, he orbed her back to their bed.  
  
The next day, Piper woke up to see a made bed. She assumed what she usually assumed, that Leo was away. She walked downstairs in her pink bathrobe with her fluffy kitten slippers without even trying to tame her tousled hair. There were 4 notes, each on a different colored post-it and a cup of lukewarm coffee in a mug labeled Piper.  
  
The chilly December air made her shiver, so she went upstairs, showered, and changed into a warm Old Navy aquamarine fleece and jeans. She went downstairs to the kitchen to find fresh blueberry pancakes, sausage links, and oatmeal on the counter. She heartily ate and placed the dishes in the sink.  
  
After reading an old classic, she decided to wash the dishes she let soak in the sink. When she returned to the kitchen, the dishes were washed and were drying. She found a gift, wrapped beautifully, and she opened it carefully. There was a lavish, satin, light blue gown and a three roses; one white, one red, and one yellow. There was also a Hallmark card.  
  
"Dearest Piper: Your dearest husband has arranged a candlelit dinner in the clouds, literally. Change, do whatever you need to, call me, and your orbing taxi will arrive. The roses remind me of you. The white rose stands for your mind. Stubborn as hell, but quite pretty. The yellow rose for your beauty. Perfectly pruned and cared for, it blossoms everyday. The red rose is for our love. Riddled with thorns and aphids, we found a way to stay grounded," she read.  
  
She smiled and walked upstairs to change into the wondrous ball gown and to fix her hair and make-up. She called for Leo and they orbed to a beautiful sunrise in the clouds. There was a small table with a lit candle, two crystal glasses filled with chilled champagne, and two platters of Chicken Alfredo.  
  
Leo, being the perfect gentleman, helped her get seated. They ate, chattering away, about miscellaneous things. They toasted each other to a wonderful night. Leo stated that he had a final surprise.  
  
He pulled a blindfold out of his jacket pocket and tied it securely around her head, making sure she could see nothing. He orbed her to Lyon Avenue and undid the blindfold.  
  
"This, fair maiden, is a building I bought for you. Everything's bought and accounted for. This is your own restaurant. It's named 'Heaven- sent'. Hope you like it."  
  
He led her inside where there was a small stereo. He pushed play as the music overwhelmed them, and they began to dance.  
  
~Just a day, just an ordinary day~  
  
Just trying to get by  
  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
  
But he was looking to the sky  
  
And as he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize  
  
That every day he finds just what he's looking for  
  
And like a shooting star he shines  
  
And he said  
  
Take my hand  
  
Live while you can  
  
And if we walk now we will  
  
Divide and conquer this land  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
  
Although they did not feel now  
  
For I felt what I have not felt before  
  
And you'd swear those words could heal  
  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
  
His vision borrows mine  
  
And I know he's no stranger for I feel  
  
I've held him for all of time  
  
And he said  
  
|Take my hand  
  
Live while you can  
  
And if we walk now we will  
  
Divide and conquer this land  
  
Divide and conquer this land  
  
Divide and conquer this land  
  
Please come with me  
  
See what I see  
  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
  
Time will not flee  
  
And you must be  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
  
As I wake in bed  
  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
  
Was it all in my head?  
  
And he asked if I would come along  
  
It all seemed so real  
  
But as I looked to the door I saw that boy  
  
Standing there with a deal  
  
And he said  
  
Take my hand  
  
Live while you can  
  
And if we walk now we will  
  
Divide and conquer this land  
  
Divide and conquer this land  
  
Divide and conquer this land  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
Just trying to get by  
  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
  
~But he was looking to the sky~ 


End file.
